


Hoodie

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: “Have you seen my hoodie?”“Nooo.”“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 70





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> fyrughdg aaa this was fun 
> 
> prompt was from [here](https://noolanala.tumblr.com/post/614393309655416832/fluff-3-oppositeshipping-i-guess)
> 
> feel free to prompt me as well :)

Kai shuffled through his drawer, looking for his prized red hoodie. It was very important, as he was going to an arcade for ‘sibling-bonding time’ (as called by Jay) with Nya. But it was nowhere to be found.

He heard someone walking around behind him, and he sighed, not looking up. “Who is it?”

“It is me, Zane. I just wished to say a goodbye before you left.”

“Thanks, buddy, but have you seen-” He turned around, noticing the nindroid, “-My hoodie.?”

Zane laughed nervously, “No?”

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Kai smirked, crossing his arms.

“Kai, why would I be wearing your sweater?” Zane spoke, “I am a nindroid and therefore would no need to be warm using a sweater.”

“I can see you wearing it, Zane.” Kai hummed, “You’re lucky that I love you. And you’re also lucky that I really don’t need it at the moment.”

“Kai,” Zane started, but was cut off by Kai kissing him.

“Keep it for now,” He grinned, “You won’t be so lucky when I actually need it back.” Kai strolled out the door, whistling to himself.

Zane snorted. “Okay then.”


End file.
